1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image recording and playing, and an information storage medium for storing the image and from which the stored image is played.
2. Description of the Related Art
In regards to three-dimensional (3D) home standardization, 3D master contents for homes are being discussed by 3D @HOME CONSORTIUM, CONSUMER ELECTRONICS ASSOCIATION (CEA), SOCIETY OF MOTION PICTURE AND TELEVISION ENGINEERS (SMPTE) of the United States, etc., and 3D broadcasting standards are being discussed by ADVANCED TELEVISION SYSTEMS COMMITTEE (ATSC) standards of the United States and by ASSOCIATION OF RADIO INDUSTRIES AND BUSINESS (ARIB) of Japan. At the same time, in the U.S. market, 3D broadcasting for sports such as soccer, basketball, and baseball via satellite broadcasting has already begun due to a current lack of 3D contents.
In the future, an increase of 3D image streams transmitted through cables and the Internet is anticipated.
3D broadcasting formats may vary according to broadcasting stations (or broadcasting channels) or transfer paths, and thus, 3D broadcasting formats may vary even within the same country. Accordingly, systems are demanded to be established such that compatibility is provided even if the number of types of 3D broadcasting formats increases so that end users may not be confused. Also, in regard to editing, measures of arousing users' attention or measures of preventing editing between different 3D broadcasting formats are demanded.